What Brings Two People Together
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Booth is at home one night and Brennan arrives sad and confused. They end up showing one another just hwo they feel. Booth finds out that even Brennan gets scared of emotions.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

Seeley Booth was one of the more experienced and more knowledgeable FBI agents in the Bureau. Booth knew that some people outside the FBI thought of him and all the other agents as arrogant and conceited but in Booth's case that could not be farther from the truth. Even Booth could agree that some FBI agents joined just for the badge and privileges, but Booth himself joined for what the badge stood for; protection; care. Innocent people trusted Booth to protect them and to care for them and Booth took pride in that small fact. Booth had one son but he was single. Seeley Booth had spent enough years in the FBI to think he had saw anything and everything but when he met Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist, she was definitely _not _what he expected. She was basically the opposite. Before seeing her, he had heard that things about her and everyone else that worked in a lab. The FBI and somewhat derogatory term for scientists was _squints. _With this mindset, Booth went into the Jeffersonian Lab expecting nothing less than your average _squint. _Little did he know that what was actually waiting for him would change his life forever.

Temperance Brennan was a forensic anthropologist that worked in Washington, DC for many years. Growing up in such a way had been hard on her. She had been through more than most people experience in a lifetime. She had been hurt in more ways than one. Physically by some of her foster parents. She was hurt emotionally by the sudden disappearance of her parents and brother. She had lost her ability to trust after having been hurt so much. Even as an adult, people came in and out of her life. Some fought to stay but she always found a way to push them away because they did not try hard enough. Of course Brennan had friends, much like anyone else but no one who ever really understood everything about her. Her best girl friend, Angela was a good listener and good advice giver which made her a good friend. Angela was always there for Brennan when it mattered and was not going to leave. Angela worked at the same Lab Brennan did as an artist and in the department of facial reconstruction. Dr. Jack Hodgins was a guy who believed that everything government associated was a conspiracy and was deeply interested. Hodgins worked in the department of entomology. Dr. Lance Sweets worked as an FBI psychiatrist and performed psychiatry sessions when the FBI needed him to. Cam, the head of the forensic department and boss of everyone on the team, worked in DNA and blood all the while supervising.

Booth expected what the FBI taught him to expect but upon meeting Dr. Brennan and the rest of the team (minus Cam and Sweets as they did not work there at the time) his mindset on _squints _changed completely. Dr. Brennan was absolutely stunning to him and he was very interested in getting to know her. She came off a little odd and way too rational for him but he grew to love that about her. They had worked a couple cases together before, she identified bodies for him and he solved the murders. After a couple, she forced him to take her out into the field and after that day, they were officially partners. They solved the crimes together. The team helped tremendously and Brennan still did the anthropological standpoints, but she also went out with Booth when he went to question and pick up suspects. They were full on partners. Throughout their years of working together, which has been 5 long years, he grew to know the person that no one else knew. He not only knew her now, but he loved her. He loved her for her and he had loved her after about a year of working together. He was incredibly attracted to her upon meeting her but he decided not to act upon those feelings so as to not ruin their partnership. After about a year, he felt he could not tell her because she learned to trust him. She did, she trusted him with anything and everything she had and he feared that if he told her that and something went wrong that she would never trust again and he would be left broken hearted.

After 5 years, their partnership as well as their friendship is still going strong. They are the best of friends as well as the best crime fighting duo. They were two of a kind.


	2. Rain Reveals Emotions

_Present Day_

The rain poured down over Washington, DC leaving the town's usual noise to be drowned out. The streets were nearly empty since people tried to stay inside.

Booth sat in his house watching TV with a cold beer in hand. He was enjoying the quiet night when there came a knock on his door. He was not expecting anyone so he had no idea who it was on the other side. He shut off the TV, put down his beer and opened the door. There was Bones, _his _Bones standing there, soaked and had a sad look on her face. His heart nearly stopped.

"Bones." He stepped aside and she walked in. After he closed the door, he pulled her in for a huge and she hugged back tightly. Booth knew that she did not come here for him to worry. The worry had to be silent until she was able to talk about what had happened. He knew that she would talk when she was ready. He just had to be there for her and let her know that whatever it was that had happened he was going to be there. After a few moments, she pulled back and he looked into her eyes.

Silence.

Ever so slowly, she moved in and brushed her lips across his. She looked in his eyes. Booth had never seen her eyes in the state they were in now. Tender but fierce. Scared but calm. Friendly but loving. His eyes closed again when she leaned in and put her lips on his again. This time he was more prepared and he kissed back with equal passion. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as her hands gripped his t-shirt holding him to her. The kiss grew more fierce and hungry as she deepened it; their tongues battling for dominance. When air became a necessity, they both pulled back.

He looked into her eyes for confirmation, and when he saw that she was sure about this, he leaned forward and gently touched their lips again. She started backing him up. Booth began regaining his sense of thought if only for a moment and realized that he did not want the first time he makes love to the woman he loves to be rushed and in his living room. He picked her up, hand under her knees and the other supporting her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued spreading kisses along his jaw, cheek and wherever else she could get to from her position.


	3. Undenied Emotion

He arrived in the bedroom and placed her gently on the center of the bed. He knelt on the bed looking into her eyes. In that very moment, she was the only thing on his mind. It was like nothing else in the world existed. He had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember and to finally be in front of the woman he had loved in secret for so many years was like a dream come true. Booth forgot about all the pain and sadness in his life, he forgot about all of the times he had almost lost her. He knew her. He knew her deepest secrets, her greatest fears and even her biggest flaws but all of those things just contributed to the things he loved about her. He knew that there was a possibility that this was all in hopes of comfort and that she would deny the passion in it afterwards, but he did not care. The only thing he cared about was the breathtakingly beautiful woman in front of him.

He slowly ran his hand up her leg causing a shiver to run down her body. He reached the hem of her skirt and pulled it gently down her legs. He threw the skirt aside where it would lay forgotten along with the rest of the clothing soon to come off until later or possibly even tomorrow. He lay overtop of her, his arms holding him up, and kissed her deeply and passionately. She ran her hands underneath his t-shirt and slowly brought it over his head and threw it aside. The kisses continued until he stopped long enough to take off his pants. He pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing the most sensitive part of her neck. She pulled on his hair gently and tilted her head back.

Brennan could not believe that she was there, making love with her best friend, her partner, the one man who she could not hide from. The one man that even though she tried to push him out of her life, fought his way back in. The one man who could make her feel such emotion that was undeniable and emotion that she did not even know was possible for her to feel. All the other men she had been with had been good and treated her good but they had not been there for her the way that Booth had been. Booth had been there as a friend and expected nothing but her own friendship in return. She trusted him with anything and everything she had. He was the one man that she let in and had no doubt that he would never betray her. She recalled one time.

"_Are you going to betray me?" She asked._

_He put down the wine bottle and looked into her eyes and said,_

"_No."_

She had believed him and she still did. Any other man told her that, she would find some way to make that statement false but with Booth, she _knew _that he was being honest and she _knew _that he would do anything for her. She could try to irrationalize every feeling she was experiencing at the moment and blame it on science but she did not want to. She could find a hundred reasons _not _to do this but she could find a hundred and one reasons why they should. Now was not the time for science and the rationalities behind it. Now was the time for Booth and Brennan. Him and her. Together.


	4. Together

She arched a little so he could bring his hands around her and remove her bra. Once discarded, the sight of what the bra once covered caused him to gasp a little. His hands followed the route his eyes had taken which caused her to moan and arch into his hand. She thought that she would pass out because of sheer pleasure when he started placing kisses along each of her breasts and while he tended to one, his hand pleased the other. Her moans of pleasure filled the room and he loved the sound of it. He moved lower and was kissing just above her panties.

She was so happy, happier than she had been in awhile. She threw her leg over his and rolled so that she was on top of him.

She leant forward and kissed his mouth, neck and down his chest. He dug his head into the pillow and arched his back a little. She made her way to the only remaining piece of clothing left on him and began pulling down his boxers until they were fully off. She made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

He flipped them and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes burning into hers. He kissed her gently. He looked into her eyes one last time for approval and once he found it, he entered her slowly. Their moans were the only sound to be heard in the room. Five years of pent up hidden and heartfelt emotions being released finally. She arched her back, digging her head into the pillow behind her. Booth kissed her gently while pulling out almost entirely before going back in. Brennan could not hold back the moans that came out. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and drew her finger nails down his back which took a pleased groan out of him.

He increased his speed causing the moans to come faster from her. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her neck and finally her lips. He moved one of his hands down to her breast and gentled massaged it. Brennan gasped, moaned and groaned at all that was happening. The pleasure she was experiencing right now was like nothing she ever felt before. She had slept with multiple persons at different times, and they had been great but none of them had pleased her this much. He removed his hand and rested his forehead against her while still moving. He slowly brought his hand up her arm and intertwined their fingers.

That caused Brennan to finally crack. She climaxed and yelled out his name. He followed her as soon as he heard her yell his name. Both lasted a few minutes before they started to calm down. He collapsed on top of her, continuing to keep his weight off of her. His head was in the crook of her neck and she gently held onto him running her hands up and down his back. She _loved _the feel of his weight on her and never wanted him to move. She felt safe and secure. Like nothing she ever felt before.


	5. Honesty

After about a minute or so, he pulled out and rolled off of her. She whimpered at the loss. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. He caressed her hip and she rested her head on his chest.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

She raised her head to meet his eyes with hers.

"I'm happy to be here."

Her words made him smile, "And I'm glad that you're here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She left his arms and he had a momentary panic attack that she had changed her mind until he realized that she was just leaning over to turn off his bedside lamp. She snuggled back into his arms and he gladly allowed her.

There was silence for a bit but both had smiles on their faces. Hers soon faded and she was the first to break the silence.

"I am scared."

"Scared of what? No one can hurt you."

"I know that. That is not what I am scared of."

"Then what?"

"I don't know what it is. I am very confused right now. I am experiencing feelings that I have never had before and that scares me."

"Feelings like what?"

"I don't know."

"Can you describe how you feel?"

"I feel as if for the first time since I was 15, my life is content. Everything in my life serves a purpose to who I am becoming. Of course, logically, I cannot become another individual but my habits can change as I learn new ways of doing things."

She paused for a moment,

"Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, even Daisy all serve a purpose in my life. And you."

He waited.

"You serve the greatest purpose in my life."

He smiled.

"You allow me to go at my own pace when coming into terms with something. You know when something is wrong even if I deny it. You take care of me when I fail to take care of myself. You also provide me with a perspective to consider when making a final decision. You understand me and how I am. I know that you would do anything for me. You _know _me and I am thankful to have you."

Silence for a few seconds,

"I feel like I would stay here forever if I could although the thought itself is impossible. I feel like I am happy."

"That's what scares you?" He asked quietly.

"Partially. Another part of it is that I am scared that I will make a mistake somehow and end up losing you."

"You won't lose me; _ever._"

She smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh.

She did not lie. She _was _happy to be there; in his arms, safe and secure. She loved being there. She _loved _him. She fell asleep thinking this. He heard her breathing change and noticed that she fell asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her head. He brought the covers up and made sure she was warm. He fell asleep a happier man.


End file.
